


A Vampire Lover

by zarcake



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fluff, Menstrual Sex, Oral Sex, oral sex while on period, reader is on her period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarcake/pseuds/zarcake
Summary: You start your period and Gabe comes helps you





	A Vampire Lover

**Author's Note:**

> The title is shit but I liked this idea of being lovers with Gabe and him eating you out on your period. If you don't like this stuff, don't read it. Enjoy :)

You woke up that morning feeling bad, your lower back was hurting and your stomach hurt. You sighed when you went to the bathroom and saw the blood. You quickly showered and put on comfy clothes and got ready to spend the day in bed, but then you saw you were running low on pads. And by low, you only had two left. You would use up those two by the end of the day. Fuck.

“Fuck.” You cursed. You grabbed your phone and called the one person, or creature, who would help you. Gabe. He answered on the second ring.

“Hermosa, how are you? I wasn’t expecting a call from you.” he said, he was probably busy with his sketches for work. He created costumes for all sort of occasions. He even had a huge website and people from all over the world got in contact with him. Some of the gowns he made, you would model them. 

“I’m not good Gabe. Can… can you do me a favor?”

“Of course. What is it? What’s wrong?” he sounded worried, you could imagine the scowl on his handsome face.

“I… I need pads. Like period pads.”

“Oh. Of course, send me a picture of the type you like and I’ll bring them. Anything else? Ice cream? Cookies? Those cheese stick things you like?”

“Ice cream please.”

“Strawberry or chocolate?” he asked smiling. Gabe was quickly putting away his sketches and getting ready to leave his apartment.

“Both, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course, I don’t mind. Both it is. I’ll be there soon.”

“Thanks Gabe.”

“You’re welcome hermosa.”

You crawled back into bed and waited for Gabe. You fell asleep after a few seconds. When you woke up, there was someone sitting next to you and touching your face. You jolted up but relaxed when you saw Gabe.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“It’s alright. Get up and go shower.”

“Why?”

“You bled through the pad you have on.” He said softly. You sat up and saw the blood stain on your bed, you began crying from embarrassment.

“Hey now, hush. Come one. Let’s get you cleaned up.” he said helping you stand up.

Gabe helped you to the bathroom and turned on the water. You looked up into his dark eyes and cried harder. He only kissed your forehead and helped you undress. He helped you into the shower and took the ruined clothes. Gabe had seen you naked before, you were the one he fed off. Feeding led to other things, so being naked in front of him didn’t bother you. You were just worried about the blood falling down your legs and embarrassing yourself more.

You finished in the shower and saw some clean clothes on the toilet and a pad. You pulled on the new clothes and went to find Gabe. You frowned when he wasn’t in your room, you saw he had cleaned the blood stain on the mattress and there were new clean sheets on the bed.

“Gabe?” you called out. You got no reply but heard a growl from the laundry room. You went in there and froze.

Gabe was in front of you washer, his had his in your blood-stained panties. He was sucking on the panties and a low growl was coming from his throat. You saw your sweatpants were on the floor, a wet spot around the blood spot.

“Gabe,” you said softly. He turned to you quickly, his eyes were a dark red and his fangs were barred, you noticed the smoke coming off his body. He got like this when he fed off you, it can be dangerous at times. You put your hands up and spoke to him softly, “It’s me, ok?”

“I know it’s you. Your blood is… is fucking intoxicating. I couldn’t resist cariño, especially menstrual blood.” He growled dropping your panties and approaching you. The way he moved was predatory, a chill ran down your spine as you looked up at him.

“Gabe,” you whimpered as his hands cupped your face. 

“Hermosa, maybe I can help with your cramps.” He said softly, his hands trailed down your body and rested on the waistband of your sweatpants, “Orgasms are said to help with cramps. Would you like that?”

“Yes.” You whimpered starring into his red eyes. His lips ghosted against yours and you whimpered at the touch. He picked you and carried you to your room, he sat you on your bed and pushed his face between your legs.

“Mmm even through that pad and your clothes, I can still smell the blood. It hit me as soon as I entered your home.” He growled looking up at your blushing face. Gabe slowly pulled off your sweatpants and then your underwear. There was already blood on the pad. He pulled off his jacket and laid it beneath your butt.

“Gabe, you don’t have too.” You said looking up at him, “It’s period blood, it’s gross.”

“Mi amor, it’s not gross. It’s… delicious and I want to do this.” He growled. He pushed his face between your legs and licked. You whimpered and gripped his short hair in your fingers.

Gabe’s tongue ran up and down your vulva. When his tongue slide inside you, you shivered and let out a low moan. You looked down at him and saw his red eyes watching you, his tongue was so far inside you. Perks of him being a blood thirsty monster, he has a tongue that is very long. He pushed his tongue further into you, it rubbed against your g-spot and he gripped your thighs tightly. You whimpered as he fucked you with his tongue and his claws dug into your skin.

“Fuck Gabe, that feels good.” you whimpered softly. He fucked you with his tongue, hard and fast, he sent chills through your body and soon you were on the verge of cumming. Your body was beginning to tremble, Gabe held your legs open so he could continue tongue fucking. When you cummed, your back arched and Gabe’s tongue didn’t stop moving inside you. You moaned his name loudly and let out moans as he pulled out of you slowly.

You looked up at him and saw his long black tongue wipe his facial hair clean of your blood. He sat up and let out a low growl, you watched him with wide eyes, black smoke was beginning to billow off his form. You trusted Gabe, but your instincts were telling you to run from this monster. When he took a few deep breaths and calmed down, you smiled at him. You ignored those instincts.

“Mi amor, you taste wonderful.”

“Gabe, my shorts. I don’t want to bleed on your jacket.” You said softly.

“No, no, no. I’m not leaving you until your week is up.” he growled, putting his head back between your legs, “Every time you bleed, I’m going to lick it up.”

“Gabe, what about work?”

“This… you, are much more important. I want you to feel good during this week.” He said, trailing his hands over your body.

“Gabe, you’re such a sap.” You laughed watching him.

“I am. Now, are you hungry? Because I’m not, at least not anymore.” He winked.

“I want my ice cream please.”

“Let’s go to the couch and watch tv and eat ice cream. I’ll be between your beautiful legs serving you.” he said picking you up and kissing you softly. There was a faint taste of blood on his lips.

“Thank you, Gabe.”

“You’re welcome mi amor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
